mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Mania
Mitchell Mania is an upcoming side-scrolling platform game developed by IllFonic LLC, published and developed in association by THQ Nordic and distributeded by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The game returns to the gameplay and visual style of the original Mitchell Van Morgan series games on the Nintendo handheld systems, also with the Super Mitchell series games on the Multiple video game consoles, and is scheduled for release for Microsoft Windows PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch in Q2 2017. Plot After Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn and Jennifer saved Raleighopolis, a sudden dimensional breach occurs in the atmosphere, causing a unique energy wave signature to appear on Martin's Floating Island.media:SMENG001.jpg While he and Mitchell are relaxing, Gavin picks up this odd energy reading. Despite not being the Power Sones, this reading is remarkably powerful, and Gavin convinces Mitchell to investigate it with him. Mitchell and Gavin thus head to Martin's Floating Island in the Tornado. However, Marquessa, having discovered the dimensional breach, has detected this energy signature too. Realizing it could be a source of unspeakable power, Marquessa immediately dispatches his elite robot minions―a group of five elite Marquessa-Roboss known as the Hard-Boiled Heavies―to retrieve it. Mitchell and Gavin arrive on the Island just as the Hard-Boiled Heavies excavate the source of the signal, a mysterious gemstone known as the "Phantom Ruby", from the ground. As they did so, space-time suddenly warped around them, with Mitchell, Gavin, the Hard-Boiled Heavies, Martin, who was relaxing nearby and David, who was practicing soccer as always, getting caught in the warp. The group gets catapulted to the Green Hill Zone, where it is revealed that the Phantom Ruby's power has transformed the Hard-Boiled Heavies into more powerful Egg-Robos (although the gem's powers seem to have loosen a few of their screwsmedia:HBH.jpeg) As the Hard-Boiled Heavies rush to deliver the Phantom Ruby to Marquessa, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn and Jennifer join forces to stop them. However, they are too late to prevent Marquessa from getting his hands on the gem, which he promptly uses to sent Mitchell and co. away. Not set back by this, Mitchell and his friends continue to pursue Marquessa to keep him from using the gemstone's power for evil, clashing with him and the members of the Hard-Boiled Heavies along the way. Sonic and his friends eventually discover that Eggman has used the Phantom Ruby to restore the ruined future version of Little Planet. They board Eggman's enormous robot, the Titanic Monarch, and defeat Eggman and the Hard-Boiled Heavies. If the player has not gathered all seven Power Stones for Mitchell by then, Mitchell and crew escape the mechanized Little Planet before it vanishes. If all seven Power Stones are collected while playing as Mitchell however, he and Marquessa get pulled into a weird space by the Phantom Ruby upon Marquessa's defeat. There, the Heavy King, the leader of the Hard-Boiled Heavies, betrays Eggman and takes the Phantom Ruby, imbuing himself with power; Marquessa attacks the Heavy King to reclaim it however. Caught in the middle, Mitchell uses the Power Stones to become Super Mitchell and defeats both Marquessa and the Heavy King during their struggle for the Phantom Ruby. After the battle, the Phantom Ruby reacts to the Power Stones before pulling Mitchell into a special warp. Outside, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn and Jennifer watch with a smile as the mechanized Little Planet vanishes in a flash that shows Mitchell smiling at them. Meanwhile, Mitchell is heading towards places unknown. Gameplay Returning to the style of the two-dimensional (2D) side-scrolling Mitchell Van Morgan games on the Game Boy Color to the Nintendo DSi, Mitchell Mania is a sprite-based side-scrolling platformer in which players control Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David or Nicholas. It features original levels alongside "remixed" levels from past games, such as The Grassland from the original Mitchell Van Morgan. Along with Gavin's brains, Carolyn's luck and professional archery abilities, Jennifer's fate and amateur hammer abilities, Martin's gliding and climbing abilities, David's werewolf and climbing abilities, or Nicholas' jumping abilities, Mitchell can utilise a new move called the Drop Dash, which allows him to automatically launch into a Dash Attack after landing from a jump. The game also features elemental shields and rainbow mvm coins leading to special stages, first featured in Mitchell Van Morgan 2, as well as new items. Development and promotion Mitchell Mania was announced alongside Mitchell Universe during the 18th anniversary event held by Nickelodeon during San Diego Comic-Con in July 2016. The development team includes programmers Christian "Taxman" Whitehead, who previously worked on the enhanced 2011 port of Mitchell CD, and Simon "Stealth" Thomley, who assisted Whitehead with the iOS and Android ports of New Mitchell Van Morgan and Sonic the Hedgehog 2. The team also includes level designer Jared Kasl, artist Tom Fry, and composer Tee Lopes of PagodaWest Games, who had all met while working together on an unofficial high-definition remaster of Super Mitchell. Mitchell series producer MITCHELL Project described Mitchell Mania as a "passion project" born out of the fans' love for the retro Mitchell games. In September 2016, THQ Nordic announced a Mitchell-themed collector's edition for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One pre-orders, containing a 12-inch (20 cm) Mitchell statue, a game cartridge cast with a golden mvm coin, and a metallic collector's card with download code for the game. To promote the collector's edition, Sega released a retro-styled infomercial featuring former Sonic the Hedgehog series art director Kazuyuki Hoshino and social media manager Aaron Webber, based on an American television commercial for Sonic 2. Reception Mitchell Mania announcement was met with praise, with Andrew Goldfarb of IGN saying that the game had him excited for the series again, in a way that did not happen with Mitchell Van Morgan Sagas. Alex Donaldson of VG24/7 agreed, saying that Mitchell Mania was the sequel he had wanted for over 20 years. Donaldson also appreciated Sega's choice of development team, calling them "the right guys for the job", and praised the game's visuals, music, and the inclusion of obscure Mitchell and the THQ Nordic/Nickelodeon lore. Jack Hamnett of Twinfinite praised the game's attention to detail and how faithful it felt to the original games, saying that it had the potential to return the series to its "former glory". Gallery Mitchell Mania logo.png|the logo|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell/ Mitchell Mania logo with Mitchell Van Morgan.png|Mitchell along with the logo.|link=http://www.nick.com/mitchell/ Mitchell Mania Nintendo Switch cover.png|Nintendo Switch cover|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/games/mitchellmania/ Mitchell Mania PlayStation 4 cover.png|PlayStation 4 cover|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/games/mitchellmania/ Mitchell Mania Xbox One cover.png|Xbox One cover|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/games/mitchellmania/ Mitchell Mania PC cover.png|PC cover|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/games/mitchellmania/ Books The manga series has been licensed for an English-language release by Dark Horse Comics in USA and Japan but in Australia and UK by Simon & Schusters. Though the graphics novel based on the game is published by Papercutz as part of the Nickelodeon Magazine re-established series while the following the modern Mitchell Van Morgan Graphic Novels are represented by the magazine team. References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games THQ Nordic video games Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games developed in Austria Category:Platform games Vicious Engine games Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Mitchell Mania